Side Branch Pride
by silentwolf1234
Summary: In times of trouble a Yami shall wake, and save Hidden Leaf by making a quake. With power so strong and a heart so gold she touches maney, young and old. A girl so small, of age 9. How will she see the sighs? Neji has a little sister, she changes history.
1. Prolog: Not the only Hyugas

**Me: Hey, with is my second story in Naruto my first is hit a beat**

**Neji: Review...**

**Prolog: Not the only Hyugas**

Neji stood respectivly as the head family pasted. Hinata gave him a shy wave and he nodded. She also smiled at the small girl next to Neji. The girl just started blankly for a moment then waved slighly. After they were gone the two Hyugas continued to the side branch section to the Hyuga compund.

"Ni-san?" The girl asked sharply and monitone.

"Hai?" He asked the little girl.

"Does this mean that i'll have to protect Hanabi-sama?" The girl asked, hissing at her rival. Neji shook his head.

"No, you're too valuble to be sacrificed to the main branch. They most likely shall put Hanabi-sama in Haru-sama's hands." The girl nodded.

"Then what shall become of me? I already have you for an Ni-san, it's kinda hard to live up to your level." The girl slightly complained. He just closed his eyes.

"You're doing fine, i don't see why you always complain. You're 10x stronger then her. Just keep your strength on the down low untill you finish acedemy. Then blow your sensi away and move up to my level. But if you feel those so called 'teammates' of yours are worth somthing, stay and learn a few things. Just make sure they don't slow you down and that you pass the chunin exams, imouto." He commanded. The girl just scoffed.

"Whatever, those teachers are lucky i don't just call myself a chunin already. You to Ni-san, you should be a jonin." She questionned.

"Huff, you know i didn't make the chunin exams, stupid sound and sand ninja killed the Hokaga-sama." Neji hissed under his breath. The girl just nodded. She remeber how she took down about 25 nin that day.

"Hai, hai. It's so stupid. What did the leaf village ever do to those bakas?" The girl barked. Neji just put his hand on her head. She instently calmed down. Neji nodded as they aprouched thier 'house'. The two siblings slid open the door, and walked in.

"It's about time you two got back!" A happy voice churrped. The silblings looked up and saw a brown-haired women with a bowl in her hand.

"Konchiwa mother-sama." The two kids said and bowed. The women got a motherly look and hugged her two children.

"I have the best kids in the world!" She cried. The siblings just smiled, there were only a handful of people who ever brought joy to the two kids. And mom was #1 on that hand. She smiled and put a hand of each of the kid's heads.

"Hyuga Neji..." She trailed and looked at her eldest kin. How he grew up, all the tough times he went through, and never burdened anyone except sis about them. She then looked over at the girl, remebering how strong she really was. But also in the back of her mind the pain the main branch family brought her.

"And..."

This girl was 9 years old. She had long brown hair and fluffy bangs that were dyed in strips of black, she also had black highlights. She had the same cold silver eyes as Neji and his heart-less attitude. She also shared the same hate for the main branch as her Ni-san did. (Secretly she hated when Hinata-sama called him that.)

This girl was named:

"Hyuga Yami.."


	2. Chapter 1: Sibling Sparr

**Me: Chapter one yeah!**

**Neji: Review...**

**Yami:...or else...**

**Chapter One: Sibling Sparr**

Neji walked toured 'The Acedemy',he didn't usally walk Yami home, but today he wanted to. Just because he wanted to see how she doing. Kids eyed him as he walked the-oh-so-firmiler halls toured Yami's class room. As he proceded he heared:

_"Isn't that Hyuga Neji?"_

_"Yeah, he's Yami-san's Ni-san."_

_"I heard he's the strongest genin who ever lived!"_

_"Huh, and Yami-san's going to be right up there with him after tomarrow..."_

He scoffed and continued on his jorney. He made a left then:

"Neji-san?" The burentte turnned around.

"Iruka-sensei." Neji smierked, "It's been a while." The man nodded.

"Oh, it's so great to see you! You've grown so strong!" Iruka cried. "Oh, and your sister is following right in your foot steps, she's just like you went you were my student. So polite and curdeus, i swear sometimes she's the only reason i get out of bed!" Iruka laughed. Neji nodded.

"By any chance, do know where she is?" Neji asked.

"Hai, i do as a matter of fact. Yami-san and the rest of the class are outside with Anko-san doing some sparring." Iruka answered and they went there seprate ways. Neji hurried through the building and come to The Academy's training grounds. He walked over to the group and conceled himself behind a tree and activated his Byakugan.

"Next match for the championship! Hyuga Yami vs Kego Dai!" Anko called, Neji watched as his sister made her way up to the middle, facing a boy. "Begin!"

The boy started off by trying to punch at Yami, but she easily dogded it. He then made a few hand signs: "Shadow clone justu!" Dai cried.

Yami sighed: 'What a childish justu..' she thought as she easily used her Gental Fist to destroy the clones. With a board expression she regainned her Hyuga pose. The boy threw kuni at her, but Yami just caught them. 'I'm getting boared...' Yami thought and made some hand signs.

"Ice style, ice breath justu.." She said all monitone. Ice shot out of her mouth and froze the boy's legs to the ground so he couldn't move. Yami then jumped into the air and slammed her foe into the ground, leaving a small crater around the boy. Anko ran over to the scared-stiff child.

"Winner, Hyuga Yami!" She called uneasily. As Yami walked back to the group, some people cheered and some just rolled their eyes. Neji chuckled and walked back, unnoticed, to the door. The class started to walk back into the building, Yami was always last. No one seemed to notices the genius of Hyuga clan. Neji stepped in the door way as Yami came in.

"Neji-ni-san?" She started blankly for a minute the started to smile.

"I saw your fight, you looked so board." Neji chuckled as they walked out of the building.

"Hai, hai. But really shadow clone justu? I mean it's a very effective justu depending on how you use it. But he wasn't even moving!" Yami reasonned.

"I know, you also didn't use up alot of chakra? And i know for a fact that just a week ago your Ice Breath used to drain you out." Neji said and looked at hie sister.

"Ano, i've been praticing chakra control. Watch:" Yami's hands started to glow a silver-blue tint.

"I see, i didn't know that your elements were dark and ice." Neji smiled as they approuched the Hyuga compund. As they pasted the Hyuga trainning grounds they noticed alot of their family was there. "You wanna spar?" Neji smeriked, Yami ran to the other side of the field and regainned her Hyuga pose.

"Byakugan!" They both shouted and everyone turnned. And all the realitives started to whipser and talk. Even Hyugas from the main banch stopped to look. The head family even stopped. Hiashi stopped and made his daughters look:

"Watch, this is the level you two should be on." He hissed.

Neji was the first to move, he charged at blinding speeds at his sister. Yami clutched his hand, the propelled herself up into the air. Neji was quick to follow, they punched and kicked as they spun in the air. Neji took this chance: "Earth style: Giga impact!" He cried and slammed Yami into the ground. He flew back, his hair almost coming out of it's low ponytail. All the relaitves cheered and clapped. Everyone watched and waited to see if Yami was okay. The smoke cleared and Neji looked in the crater. Yami lay there, not moving..

She abrouply vansished, and appered inches from her brother. They both started to use plain Gentle Fist on each other. "Shadow clone justu!" Neji cried and made 10 copies of himself. All his clones pulled out five kuni. Yami gasped then made hand sighs:

"Ice style; Ice spears!" She cried. The clones threw the kuni and it collided with Yami's ice. The siblings stood and breathed heavily as thier weapons cancelled eachother out. And as soon as the clashing stopped they begain to Gentle Fist eachother. A few minutes later both were sent slidding back. They both panted, heavily.

Neji stood his ground, he remebered how Naruto beat him. Yami took out 2 scrolls and whirled them around her. Neji grindded his teeth, Yami had a long history in deadly scroll attacks. She turnned gracefully, both scrolls following in a flowly pattern, she started to glow silver. Neji decided to build up power, he focused all his chakra into his hands, he started to glow blue. Neji started to make hand sighs.

"So strong..."

"Thier chakra level is amazing!" A realtive cried, byakugan activated.

"You baka! You don't even need to use the byakugan!"

"It's so strong, you can see it!"

Both siblings smirked and yelled: "Dark spin combo! Sibling force!" Both of them headed for each other. Usally they would use this move together, but today the used it on eachother. There was a flash of light, and a boom. The hyuga clan watched in amazment. Hinata's eyes widened, Hanabi twiched. Hiashi watched in the sky to see if the 'Genius of the Hyuga clan' and the 'Spirit of the Huyga clan' hadn't killed eachother.

Instead you could see the 'twins' falling from the sky, laughing and smiling. "Neji-ni-san, that was fun!" Yami smiled. Neji nodded:

"We really should work on your form though." Neji smierked as they landed. Yami smiled and hugged Neji. The boy gave a confused look, then smiled and put an arm around her. 'Sometimes, i forget she's just nine years old...' He thought.

The realtives watched in silence as Neji offered his arm, Yami took it and they happily walked home...


End file.
